1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method for enlarging the open ends of vessels, principally blood vessels, prior to anastomosis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of microsurgery, anastomosis of blood vessels (veins and arteries) is critical. Typically, open ends of veins to be joined require about seven peripheral stitches; open ends of arteries require about eight to nine peripheral stitches. The success of microsurgery in many respects depends upon the effectiveness of the blood vessel anastomosis. Typically blood vessel anastomosis requires about one hour per vessel and is carried out with the vessel ends retained in a clamping device. To facilitate suturing of the abutted vessel ends, the procedure of choice is for the surgeon to insert the tips of a pair of forceps into the open vessel end and allow the forceps to spring apart so that the tips of the forceps stretch the walls of the vessel adjacent to the open end. By retaining the forceps in the partially opened position, the surgeon can enlarge the open end of the vessel. The enlargement continues for a limited period of time to provide an increased length periphery for sutures. The use of forceps stretches the blood vessel across its diameter and concentrates most of the stress at diametrically opposed areas which are contacted by the open forceps. The amount of stretching depends upon the skill of the operator in a tactile sensitivity to the forceps.